


finders keepers, losers weepers

by brandnewovernight



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Butt Plugs, Cum Play, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, M/M, Slight Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewovernight/pseuds/brandnewovernight
Summary: Luke is Calum's little boy and Calum is Luke's daddy. Luke gets a little jealous, but makes sure Calum knows he's the only one that can satisfy him.





	finders keepers, losers weepers

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the dirtiest thing I've ever written lmao

Calum was really fucking in love with Luke. Like so in love with him it was too much to bear sometimes and he had to take a minute to breathe. He looked at him with so much adoration and affection and looked up to him greatly. Figuratively and literally.

He kind of feels like Luke was made for him. With his mile long legs and narrow waist that comes down from his broad shoulders. And he loves how Luke carries himself and expresses himself. The blonde contrasts so much with his younger self. He's more confident and he does things his way instead of other people's way.

For example: Luke likes having his nails painted and Calum loves when he asks him to paint his left hand for him which, nail polish isn't even that feminine in the first place but Luke likes it. It's little things that he does that aren't very noticeable but makes Luke feel good and Calum loves it.

And even though Luke has plenty of his own money, Calum likes to spoil him. Loves to buy him little presents like new rings (he recently bought Luke a crown shaped one that the blonde wanted) earrings, these tight ass pants he wanted that are basically leggings but Calum won't object because he liked how they made Luke ass look in the store.

Don't get him started on Luke's ass.

It's curved to perfection. He loves how Luke's spine dips and the curve starts and then it continues into thick thighs and long legs. Just thinking about it made Calum a little lightheaded. 

They're sitting on the couch now; him, Luke, Ashton, and Michael. Backstage in Osaka getting ready to go on stage in about 30 or so minutes. 

The boys were pretty much goofing off. They had been drinking slightly, just to get them buzzed before going on stage. Obviously they didn't want to perform drunk. 

Michael was sitting upside down, letting the blood rush to his head for some fucking reason while Ashton was humming a song and sitting in the corner of the sectional. Luke's feet were on Ashton's lap while his head was in Calum's. 

"Hey pretty." Calum said close to a whisper, looking downward at his boyfriend. He ran his tan fingers through Luke's curly locks. 

The blonde whispered a "hi daddy," not taking his eyes off the phone screen in front of him. His fingers got cought in a knot in Luke's hair and he smiled a little bit as the younger boy made a sound of protest. "Maybe if you let _me_ brush your hair sometime you wouldn't whine about it so much." The tan boy smirked. 

Luke clicked off his phone and dropped it on his stomach. "It still hurts though. And it needs to be _combed,_ not brushed or else it'll puff up and be all frizzy. And combing hurts more. So no." He said and crossed his arms as if that was that. 

"You know I'll be gentle though, love." Calum smiled as Luke turned and shoved his face into the softness of Calum's belly. 

"M'yeah I guess." Luke shrugged and tugged Calum's shirt up a little bit, scratching his tummy with painted fingernails. This time they were a light blue and they brought out Luke's eyes so great. 

They didn't catch Michael's eyebrows furrowed at them. "You all are fucking weird." He said chuckling a little bit. 

"And your face is fucking red, mate." Calum said and laughed as he watched him try to swallow some water from his water bottle upside down. 

Ashton shook his head without looking a way from his phone. "All of you are weird I'm the only normal one." He tutted

Michael scoffed. "You just say that cause you're straight." That made Calum laugh a bit. He was just joking but Ashton got serious about that stuff. 

"Hey you guys know I support you and love you in every way shape and form." He got a little defensive, now shutting his phone off. His eyebrows knitted together over hazel eyes filled with so much care. 

Michael rolled his eyes and turned around on the couch, sitting up straight and taking a big breath. "We know, Ash, don't get your panties in a twist." He said smirking. Calum watched as Luke perked up a bit at that. The brunette took note.

Ashton watched as Michael leant his head on his lap now that Luke had curled up completely against Calum. "Although I think you would change your mind about dick if we had sex. Just saying." Ashton shoved him a bit by the shoulder and giggled a little. 

"If I had sex with anyone it would be Calum." Ashton said matter-of-factly. 

That made the brunette's eyebrows come together as he looked at Ashton incredulously. Luke sat up completely and he had a good 4-5 inches on Ashton and was broader than him. "Uh no you won't, pal." The blonde said with a sarcastic smile on his face. 

"Alright Lu, chill he was just joking." Calum said with a small laugh, pushing lightly on the boy's chest to get him back in his lap. 

He stuck his face right back into Calum's stomach which made him smile fondly. "I'll change your mind, Ashton." Michael said.

*

  The show was amazing. The crowd was so pumped and had so much energy which in turn gave the boys more energy. It was great. 

  _Luke_ was fucking great. He was jumping around on stage and was wearing a slightly lacy white shirt which looked gorgeous on him. He tucked it into his leather pants and the curve of his thighs and ass looked amazing. Calum couldn't keep his eyes off him. 

  Of course he would come over to the raven haired boy ever so often and sing into the microphone with him. He took that opportunity to smack Luke's butt a little. He knew he liked that and watched as he moaned away from the mic. 

  Calum smirked and thought about what was to come after the show.

  And that's where they were now. They had taken a car to their hotel a little early, leaving Michael and Ashton still at the venue. 

  Luke was in Calum's lap, grinding his hips down and kissing all over the tan neck. The brunette boy had his hands all over Luke's thighs and hips, squeezing them hard enough to make bruises. 

  "Fuck, baby, I love your thighs." Calum said rubbing them up and down and squeezing them. He couldn't wait to get Luke out of these leather pants. 

  "I love your hands on my thighs, daddy." Luke said quietly.

  He didn't always have thick thighs. They we're skinny as hell in high school, and Calum secretly loved them then, too. But now they were but and Calum couldn't even hold one with just a single hand. 

  "Alright, boys we're here. Make sure you get your room keys." The driver said unlocking the doors.

  "Thanks." Calum said breathlessly and went out the door as Luke followed.

  Next thing Luke knew, he was being pushed against the wall in the elevator. He absolutely loved when Calum manhandled him like this. So he said it aloud. 

  "I love when you push me around like this." Luke moaned and tilted his head back as Calum began sucking marks into the younger boy's pale neck. 

  The elevator dinged as Calum pulled away and smirked, "I know, that's why I do it." 

  He intertwined their fingers and pulled him down the hallway to their shared hotel room. Once the door was open, Luke was already toeing off his shoes and slipping his shirt off as he leapt to the bed. 

  Calum took off his boots, jeans, and shirt leaving him in only his boxers on the bed as well as Luke. 

  The brunette boy crawled up his body and placed his lips against Luke's. He licked his lower lip and then stuck his tongue inside the boys mouth, exploring. He tasted like pre-show coconut vodka, which Calum loved. 

  "Baby why do you still have these clothes on, hm?" Calum asked, rubbing Luke's lower lip with his calloused thumb. 

  The pale skin of Luke's cheeks tinted pink and Luke looked away. "Wanted you to take 'em off, daddy." He said breathlessly.

  So Calum did. He kissed down Luke's chest and torso, taking a minute to nuzzle his nose in Luke's happy trail before pulling the zipper of his jeans down with his teeth. 

  He undid the button and slid the jeans down slightly over his wide hips. calum seriously wondered how he could slip into those so easily. 

  When Calum saw the baby blue panties, his jaw dropped. "Sweetheart..." He trailed off, his pink tongue darting out to lick his lower lip. 

  He slid the pants all the way down and off him, leaving Luke in just the pretty blue panties that didn't do much to hide his leaking dick. 

  Calum pulled the waistband back and snapped it against the boys waist. He couldn't believe Luke's been wearing these all night and he didn't know until just now. 

  "Do you like it?" Luke said, worrying his bottom lip. "There's more."

  "Yes, daddy loves it. Now let me see more." He commands, his voice husky.

  Luke flips over onto his knees, his face shoved into the pillows. He reached a hand back and pulled the panties to the side to reveal his hole. There sat, nestled in between the plush cheeks, was a blue princess plug to match the panties. 

  "Oh shit, baby." Calum growled and practically jumped on top of Luke. "Is this what you did when you disappeared to the bathroom earlier?" The blonde nodded and blushed.

  "Fuck. I bet when you were jumping around on stage you felt the plug move inside you," he leant up to bit Luke's earlobe, "and you thought of me every. single. time." 

  "Yes I did.." Luke propped himself up on his hands as Calum pulled the panties aside and twisted the plug around. He pulled it out slowly and watched as his hole clenched around nothing but air. "Can I ride your face, daddy?" 

  And Luke asked so innocently, looking up at Calum from under his eyelashes and his cupid's bow glistening. The boy being clad in pretty blue panties and practically grinding his ass against Calum's body, how could Calum say no? 

  "God, yes." He moaned and laid down on the bed on his back. Luke crawled up him and turned around so he was facing the end of the bed. 

  He hovered over Calum's face before he lightly seated himself where his hole was over Calum's mouth, but leaving space so he could breathe some. Calum pulled his panties aside with one hand and grabbed a cheek with the other.

  Calum licked over his hole, then kissed it. He slapped his cheek lightly and felt it jjggle against his face. He put his lips on Luke's hole and began sucking a slurping away.

  Luke pressed himself down against Calum's face, bucking into his hand as he rubbed himself through the lacy fabric.

  "Shit, Daddy." Luke groaned before tossing back his head and arching his back.

  The brunette boy circled his tongue around the hole and prodded it in. He spread Luke's cheeks apart as far as he could go and licked down his hole to his perineum.

  "Okay okay I want you to fuck me." Luke said and got off of Calum's face and waited for him to get up so he could lay on the bed.

  Calum smacked his lips and got some pillows putting them underneath Luke's hips before grabbing some lube from one of their bags.

  When he turned toward the bed, Luke already had two spit-slick fingers pumping inside himself, the panties still on and stained with precum. Calum's mouth watered at the sight and he got on the bed, kneeling next to Luke. He grabbed his dick which had been neglected this whole time.

  "Angel, fuck, you looks so delectable like this. I could eat you right up." Calum said stripping his boxer briefs off.

  "Technically you already did," Luke groaned taking his fingers out of himself. "Alright I'm ready."

  Calum squirted some lube on his hand and jerked himself off a few times before positioning himself in front of Luke's hole and pushing the panties to the side, not taking them off. He slowly slid in as he watched Luke's face contort into different emotions.

  "Such a greedy little hole. Takes daddy's cock so good, yeah?" Calum says, leaning down and pressing into Luke more. He kissed Luke's cute little nose and pushed his hair back so it fanned out on the bed sheets.

  "Always, daddy." He groans and arched his back up. "Deeper."

  Calum thrusted all the way in before slowly pulling out again. He slammed back in and caused Luke to slide up the bed slightly.

  "Shit!" He yelled, wrapping his legs around Calum's torso. "Faster." He commanded. Calum complied.

  He thrusted hard into Luke, each time at a different angle trying to find his sweet spot. He knew he did we Luke let out a long "Fuuuuuck."

  "Daddy." He whined and scratched up Calum's back as the brunette boy rabbited into him.

  "My baby boy takes daddy's cock so well. Isn't that right, Lu?" He asked and thrusted in all the way, staying there for a few seconds.

  "Calum!" He yelled in protest. The brunette boy smirked and pulled back out, beginning the rhythm he had before.

  Luke's hands grasped onto the little hairs at the back of Calum's neck and brought the older boy down onto him. They locked lips and it was messy. Teeth clacking together and tongues everywhere.

  "I'm almost there, daddy." Luke moaned as Calum kissed down his neck, sucking a hickey into one of his prominent collarbones.

  "Looks like your panties are ruined, huh? Daddy'll have to buy you some new one's to destroy too, hm? And maybe just some to wear. Daddy likes to spoil his baby.",

  Luke nodded and turned his head so it was buried halfway in the sheet. Calum loved his side profile because it showed off his pretty pink lips and cute nose.

  "C'mon baby, cum for daddy." And Luke did. He painted his panties and some of his stomach white with his cum.

  He clenched his hole and Calum thrusted a few more times before cumming inside his loose and winking hole. He rode out his high and slowly pulled out. Luke's legs fell open on the bed and he watched his spunk and some lube leak out of his boyfriend's pretty hole.

  "Fuck Luke you should see this." Calum grabbed his iPhone out of his pants pocket on the ground and went back to the bed. He snapped a couple pictures of the younger boy's leaking hole.

  "Face me, precious." The brunette purred as Luke turned his head from the bed sheets to Calum. The low lighting in the room, Luke's pretty curls framing his fucked out face, and the highlighter on his cheeks and cupid's bow made the whole picture. 

  Calum dropped the phone and went to the side of the bed and picked up his lanky boyfriend. "It's bath time, pretty." 

  "Okay, daddy." He complied and yawned.

  The brunette boy washed bit him and his lover in the large hotel bathtub. After, they both lay in the bed under the covers and fall asleep to the sound of the tv. 


End file.
